For the purposes of retailably displaying eyeglasses (or other analagous vendable items), the prior art teaches an upright tubular-shell (provided with a plurality of items displaying horizontal radial-arms) and which tubular-shell revolvably surrounds a vertical-axis shaft equipped with a lower-base stabilizeably implantable upon a horizontal tabletop environment. However, tabletop environments spatially-intrude upon spatially-limited retailing environments.